Cartographie des étoiles
by Sun Dae V
Summary: [Décembre 1976] Quand Sirius s'enfuit de chez lui à quelques jours du réveillon de Noël et disparaît sans laisser de traces, Mackenzie se retrouve obligée de faire tout ce qu'elle déteste : cartographier les étoiles. Ou l'une d'entre elles, tout du moins... Hors-série – prequel – La course au chien sauvage, édition de Noël, 6ème année des Maraudeurs, sponsorisé par AppleCherryPie


**Disclaimer** : Sirius, toute sa famille de détraqué.e.s, ses super copains, ses parents adoptifs (ou presque) et tout autre personnage mentionné dont le nom vous dit quelque chose sont à JKR. Mackenzie, sa famille et ses ami.e.s m'appartiennent (et parfois, c'est pas un cadeau !)

**Résumé** : Décembre 1976. Quand Sirius s'enfuit de chez lui à quelques jours du réveillon de Noël et disparaît sans laisser de traces, Mackenzie se retrouve obligée de faire tout ce qu'elle déteste : cartographier les étoiles. Ou l'une d'entre elles, tout du moins...

**Attention** : Cette histoire est écrite dans le prolongement de ma fiction fleuve, _La course au chien sauvage_, que vous trouverez sur mon profil. C'est une espèce de prequel qui fera sens pour celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire, car les personnages (et notamment le principal) vous seront familiers. Pour les autres, il est tout à fait possible de lire mais certaines allusions pourraient vous échapper, peut-être... Le mieux est donc d'aller lire ensuite la fiction fleuve précitée, histoire de tout bien comprendre ;)

* * *

**Pour les étourdi.e.s, je rappelle que** :

\- **Daniel Horton**, **Desdemona Ogden**, **Holly Clarke**, **Aïssa Balagoon**, **Dirk Cresswell**, **Duncan Patterson** et **Cygnus Barbary** sont les camarades de Mackenzie dans la même année à Serdaigle ;

\- Mackenzie a un grand frère à Poufsouffle, d'un an son aîné, **Adrian Atkinson** ;

\- Sirius a une petite-amie en 6ème année, avec laquelle il n'est plus pendant La Course un an plus tard, mais qui est bien présente dans cette histoire. Elle s'appelle **Cassandre Darraugh**, est en 7ème année et est à Serdaigle comme Mackenzie ;

\- **Kingsley Shacklebolt** était à Serdaigle et j'ai décidé qu'il était Préfet quand Mackenzie était dans ses premières années.

* * *

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là, hein ?

Un OS, qui s'est transformé en chemin en two-shot (voire plus ?), de la part d'une meuf incapable de poster plus de deux fois dans l'année ?

La bonne blague !

Je vais pas vous mentir : moi non plus, je pensais pas que ça arriverait. La période de Noël n'est clairement pas celle où je suis la plus productive, entre le travail qui s'abat sur moi en fin d'année, les cadeaux de dernière minute à faire, le temps hivernal qui me donne envie de rester enfermée chez moi sous ma couette et, surtout le nombre de téléfilms de Noël que je suis capable de me farcir les uns après les autres.

Mais voilà, cette année, en plus de tout ça, j'étais dans un bon flow d'inspiration, que dis-je, je me suis surpassée, la faute au NaNo 2019 et, surtout, aux copines d'écriture (**AppleCherryPie**, **Orlane Sayan**, **Aliete** et **malilite**) et leurs GIFs de pompomgirl !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ma muse fusionne mon incroyable élan d'inspiration avec les nombreux téléfilms stupides que je regardais, en y mêlant de façon très impromptue Mackenzie et Sirius... Bon, à la base, l'idée - née d'une conversation avec **AppleCherryPie** \- était d'écrire un OS rose bonbon avec tous les ingrédients du film bidon de Noël (rencontre impromptue dans un café, coup de foudre, catastrophe évitée de justesse et mariage sous la neige dans les cinq jours suivants, souvent le soir du réveillon ;D) mais ce qui m'est venu est évidemment un peu plus dramatique et _spoiler alert_, personne se mariera sous la neige à la fin ;)

Mais c'est l'occasion de parler d'un moment que j'ai évoqué dans La Course, à savoir la fugue de Sirius et la fameuse "blague" de la Cabane Hurlante, qui dans ma timeline se déroule sur une période allant d'octobre à décembre, pendant la sixième année de Sirius.

(Il a donc 17 ans alors qu'il a normalement 16 ans dans la saga but je lui évite de nombreuses formalités juridiques d'émancipation en décidant de le faire fuguer juste après sa majorité, c'est donc plus simple pour tout le monde ! ;D)

Promis, il y a quand même du _très très très_ cute ! ;p

(Sur l'échelle particulière de la relation Mackenzie/Sirius, en tous cas !)

Je voulais à la base le poster à Noël mais il était évidemment pas fini, puis à l'anniversaire de Mackenzie, mais il manquait une scène et du coup... Bah je le poste maintenant pour vous remercier des + de 500 reviews sur La Course, quelle folie quand on y pense ! *.*

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, ma muse a vu beaucoup plus grand que moi et rien que poser les bases de l'action m'a pris près de 15k... J'ai donc décidé de poster ça en plusieurs parties car on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ;)

Pour le reste, rien ne change : une alternance de points de vue entre Mack et Sirius. Oh et quelques allers-retours dans le passé, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu.e.s car on passe de la sixième année (où se déroule l'essentiel de l'action) à la troisième et parfois à la deuxième, en quelques phrases parfois ! ;p

Pour vous permettre de suivre un peu mieux la timeline, sachez que le point de vue de Mackenzie se déroule au début de l'année, de septembre à décembre, alors que Sirius est déjà arrivé au mois de décembre et fait des allers-retours plein de souvenirs dans les années précédentes.

Merci à **AppleCherryPie** pour la relecture et les encouragements (keurkeurkeur) et à **Sakhina**, pour m'avoir fait dépasser les 500 reviews sur La Course.

Toutes mes excuses à **Orlane Sayan** et **Aliete** à qui j'ai teasé des moments de cuteness sans leur dire que je prévoyais un OS hors série haha. J'ai un peu honte mais en même temps, je suis assez fière de ma surprise ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CARTOGRAPHIE DES ETOILES**

**\- Partie 1 -**

**La tête dans les nuages**

* * *

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'avais jamais été très douée en Astronomie.

Plutôt incroyablement nulle, en réalité.

Incapable de repérer une étoile dans le ciel même si ma vie en dépendait, je confondais encore la plupart des planètes les unes avec les autres et avais abandonné depuis des années l'idée même de retenir les noms de toutes les lunes – cent quatre-vingt-cinq ! – qui tournaient en orbite autour d'elles. Le fait que nos têtes à têtes avec les astres aient lieu uniquement à des horaires où j'aurais préféré être calfeutrée sous ma couette n'aidait pas, pas plus d'ailleurs que les quatre-vingt mille marches – j'exagérais à peine ! – qu'il fallait escalader ces soirs-là pour aller mourir de froid en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

En première année, mon niveau déplorable en la matière avait bien failli me coûter toute l'eau dont mon frêle corps était alors composé – ou du reste, c'était ce que j'avais longtemps cru, mes connaissances en anatomie humaine étant à l'époque tout aussi lamentables que le néant dont était composé mon cerveau lorsqu'il s'agissait d'astres.

La simple vue d'une carte vierge du ciel à compléter était capable de me faire pleurer de rage et, en sortant du premier contrôle que nous avait infligé le professeur Sinistra – à minuit, un vendredi soir ! –, j'avais fait une telle crise de larmes que même Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'un des préfets de ma maison, dont le calme légendaire avait jusqu'ici réussi à endiguer toutes sortes de crises – incapacité à retrouver le chemin de la salle commune, envie de s'arracher les cheveux devant les énigmes du heurtoir qui nous servaient de porte d'entrée… – n'avait pas su comment réagir.

Je m'étais ainsi rapidement retrouvée dans le bureau de mon directeur de maison, hoquetant comme si l'on venait de m'annoncer la mort brutale d'un membre de ma famille, peu sensible au ridicule de la situation. Flitwick, heureusement, avait fait comme si ma peur de rater toute ma scolarité n'était pas disproportionnée – même si je le soupçonnais parfois de ne jamais l'avoir oublié, lorsque les félicitations qu'il m'offrait pour un sortilège parfaitement exécuté me valait dix points en plus et un regard pétillant de malice – et m'avait assurée qu'à supposer même que mes échecs en Astronomie persistent – oh, pour ça, ils avaient persisté –, ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait me faire redoubler.

Momentanément rassurée, j'avais donc accumulé les A et les P comme une gamine collectionnant les cartes de Chocogrenouilles, décrochant parfois miraculeusement des E – quand l'un.e de mes camarades, souvent Daniel, parfois Desdemona ou Holly, acceptait de relire un de mes devoirs ou de me laisser copier l'un des leurs –, écopant un peu plus souvent de D et même de T – quand l'énoncé même d'une de nos interrogations surprises figeait mon cerveau dans une espèce de stupeur paralysante.

A défaut d'être parfaite, la situation était devenue presque vivable, jusqu'au début de cette nouvelle année scolaire et l'arrivée imminente de mes BUSES tout du moins.

Tout dans cet acronyme le prédestinait à refaire de ma vie un enfer : les majuscules effrayantes qui le composaient, le nombre incroyablement élevé de fois où mes parents en avaient fait usage au cours des vacances d'été et la frénésie avec laquelle mes professeurs avaient pris le relais, dès le lendemain de la rentrée.

C'était toutefois le discours du professeur Sinistra qui, sans surprise, avait fait monter ma jauge de stress, à un point tel que tous mes ami.e.s avaient vite abandonné l'idée de me rassurer, agacé.e.s par tous les arguments que j'étais capable de dégainer pour déplorer mon futur échec.

Seul Sirius, qui avait décidé ce jour-là de venir petit-déjeuner avec Cassandre à notre table et s'était attardé avec moi lorsqu'elle était partie rejoindre son cours de Potions, fut suffisamment courageux – ou inconscient – pour ne pas prendre la fuite.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de te foirer en Astronomie, franchement ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine des restes de céréales laissés dans un bol par sa petite-amie. Tu veux devenir guérisseuse !

C'était une litanie que j'avais entendu un bon milliard de fois depuis la veille et qui lui valut une œillade aussi glaciale que toutes celles que j'avais distribué au cours des dernières heures.

— Personne va m'engager pour sauver des vies si j'ai un Troll à une matière ! grognai-je, excédée. Tu me ferais confiance pour te sauver la vie si j'avais un T à une de mes BUSES, toi ?

— Je te ferais confiance pour me sauver la vie même si tu avais les yeux bandés et les mains liées dans le dos, Atkinson, tu devrais le savoir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Incapable de déterminer s'il se foutait de moi ou s'il était sérieux, je lui accordai le bénéfice du doute et fourrai le reste de ma tartine dans ma bouche plutôt que de la lui envoyer au visage.

— Tu peux pas comprendre, t'étais exceptionnel dans cette matière. Dans toutes les matières, en fait.

— Pourquoi t'utilises le passé ? s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis encore exceptionnel ! La preuve, je peux repérer des étoiles les yeux fermés, même en pleine journée !

Pour illustrer son propos, il leva les yeux vers le plafond de la Grande Salle inondé de lumière, paupières closes et index en l'air, avant de se désigner finalement du doigt avec un rictus moqueur.

— Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, même sous le soleil. Si tu veux, je pourrais te filer une photo de moi que tu pourras coller sur ta carte à compléter le jour de tes BUSES, ça te fera au moins une bonne réponse !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire bêtement, malgré la nonchalance avec laquelle il envisageait mon problème.

— T'es vraiment un idiot, j'espère que t'en as conscience au moins ?

— Tant que je suis un idiot que tu adores, ça me va !

Son clin d'œil faussement aguicheur me tira tout juste la moitié d'un sourire, avant que je ne me remette à faire craquer chacun des doigts de ma main droite, dans un tic nerveux qui m'avait toujours apaisée. J'étais sur le point de m'attaquer à ma main gauche, en commençant par mon pouce, lorsqu'il soupira bruyamment, les traits tirés en une grimace agacée, et attrapa mes mains pour mieux m'obliger à les reposer à plat sur la table.

— Tu me stresses, Atkinson.

— Je vais rater ma vie, me lamentai-je, en essayant de dégager mes paumes coincées sous les siennes. Laisse-moi au moins faire ce que je veux de mes dix doigts avant d'être obligée de les utiliser pour emballer des confiseries chez Honeydukes.

Son éclat de rire attira jusqu'à nous un peu trop de regards à mon goût.

— Et dire que Remus pense que je suis la personne la plus dramatique du monde ! Il devrait discuter plus souvent avec toi.

— S'il est capable de me faire retenir le nom de toutes les lunes de Mercure, je dis pas non. A force de te fréquenter, il a dû acquérir toute la pédagogie et la diplomatie nécessaires pour devenir un excellent prof.

Il roula des yeux, vexé.

— Mercure n'a pas de lune, Mackenzie, elle est beaucoup trop proche du soleil, me fit-il savoir sèchement. Et Remus n'a eu qu'un E à sa BUSE d'Astronomie.

— C'est déjà beaucoup mieux que le T que je vais avoir.

— Mais un peu moins bien que le O que j'ai obtenu, répliqua-t-il en jouant des sourcils d'un air mystérieux.

Je fronçai les miens, pas certaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Tu serais prêt à me donner des cours d'Astronomie ? tentai-je quand même, sans réussir à cacher mon incrédulité.

Contrairement à ce que je savais de Lupin, Sirius avait la diplomatie d'un hippogriffe qui n'avait pas été salué avec suffisamment de respect.

Sa pédagogie ne devait pas être bien meilleure.

— Tu ne veux pas ? crût-il comprendre, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Il libéra du même coup mes deux mains qu'il gardait toujours emprisonnées, dans un geste qui me fit rougir.

— Non, non, c'est pas ça ! me dédouanai-je précipitamment. C'est juste que… t'es sûr que t'auras le temps ? T'es quelqu'un de plutôt occupé.

— Je réussis toujours à trouver du temps pour toi, Atkinson, persifla-t-il avec un nouveau clin d'œil moqueur.

Ce fut du moins ainsi que j'interprétai sa sortie, comme l'une de ces railleries qui ponctuaient chacune de nos conversations et qui, selon Desdemona – ma psychologue de comptoir attitrée –, constituaient notre unique façon de nous signifier mutuellement notre affection.

Je n'avais alors pas encore conscience du piège dans lequel je venais de me fourrer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La première nuit était toujours la plus difficile.

Chez mes parents comme à l'école, elle était synonyme de tant de grands et petits changements que je la passais systématiquement éveillé, incapable ne serait-ce que de fermer les yeux.

Au Square, il fallait toujours se réhabituer à la déception et au dégoût qui semblaient dégouliner de partout, collant à mes vêtements et à ma peau à la manière des résidus de sucre qui me restaient sur les doigts à l'époque très lointaine où je n'appréciais le goût de la marmelade qu'en les plongeant à même le pot.

Tous mes efforts pour faire disparaitre cette sensation poisseuse et désagréable, en m'essuyant les mains sur mes robes ou en les léchant avec application, ne servaient strictement à rien et je finissais toujours par être traîné dans la salle de bains par Kreattur, qui se chargeait de faire couler sur ma peau la dose de savon et d'eau nécessaire pour réparer mes méfaits.

Aucune solution aussi simple et efficace ne semblait cependant exister pour alléger le poids du regard mauvais que ma mère faisait presque continuellement peser sur ma nuque, pas plus d'ailleurs que pour supporter les piques méprisantes dont mon paternel faisait profiter l'assistance – fût-elle uniquement composée de notre stupide elfe de maison – chaque fois que je me trouvais dans son champ de vision.

Si Regulus avait un jour pu m'apparaître comme un allié dont la loyauté n'était pas à remettre en cause, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps et, face à l'indifférence travaillée dont il faisait preuve à mon égard pendant les vacances, j'en venais presque à regretter les rictus moqueurs et remarques mesquines qu'il m'adressait parfois à Poudlard, comme pour remplir à la perfection ce rôle que j'avais décidé de refuser.

Une nuit blanche n'était jamais de trop pour retrouver mes repères, me réapproprier mes réflexes et affuter mes armes.

Curieusement, le même rituel s'était imposé à moi à chaque retour à Poudlard, depuis le premier après les vacances de Noël de première année, jusqu'au dernier en ce début de sixième année.

L'accueil enthousiaste que me réservaient toujours James, Remus et Peter aurait pourtant dû suffire, à lui seul, à me rappeler que c'était dans notre dortoir que j'étais exactement la personne que j'avais toujours voulu être, sans peur des représailles, ni épuisement à l'idée de devoir mener de nouvelles batailles. Après quinze jours ou deux mois sans m'y frotter, la bienveillance naturelle de nos échanges était cependant plus déroutante que l'atmosphère mortifère à laquelle j'étais habitué depuis mon enfance et il me semblait toujours que mes blagues et mon rire, lorsqu'ils résonnaient de nouveau entre les murs de l'école, étaient teintés d'une touche d'insupportable incertitude.

Une nuit blanche était toujours nécessaire pour me remémorer que personne n'allait me tomber dessus pour me reprocher d'être un peu trop heureux.

Passer ces quelques heures sagement allongé dans les lits qui m'appartenaient, d'un bout à l'autre du Royaume-Uni, n'avait jamais été une option alléchante. Le silence de ma chambre londonienne m'angoissait bien plus que je n'aurais osé l'admettre et même la vue des pin-ups que j'avais fini par gluer sur mes murs pour faire enrager ma mère n'était pas aussi réjouissante lorsqu'elle n'était pas là à s'en étouffer d'indignation. Les baldaquins rougeâtres que j'étais obligé de rabattre autour de mon lit pour atténuer le bruit des ronflements de Peter, à Poudlard, n'étaient pas moins oppressants et me donnaient presque l'impression, la fatigue aidant, de se refermer toujours plus insidieusement sur moi.

Le ciel, dans ces moments-là, était devenu mon meilleur ami.

Immense et piqueté de milliers d'astres lumineux, il représentait une échappatoire efficace à mes soucis et me rappelait mieux que toute autre chose que rien n'était jamais figé.

D'une nuit sans sommeil à l'autre, je suivais le mouvement des étoiles qui m'étaient les plus familières : mon homonyme d'abord, présente aussi bien dans le ciel écossais qu'anglais en décembre et que je ne revoyais jamais, ni au départ et au retour des vacances de Pâques, ni au début et à la fin des vacances d'été ; Regulus, qui s'attardait de Noël au mois d'avril, avant de poursuivre sa route dans l'hémisphère opposé le reste de l'année ; Andromède, dont la présence comblait le vide interstellaire entre juin et septembre.

Du haut de l'Observatoire aménagé par des générations de Black sur l'immense balcon de la plus haute chambre du manoir, l'œil coincé dans l'un des nombreux télescopes hors de prix qui s'y alignaient, j'avais le sentiment que les étoiles et les planètes me murmuraient des histoires à l'oreille, des histoires pleines de héros mythologiques qui s'étaient illustrés dans de plus grandes batailles que les miennes et qui me soufflaient que je pouvais aussi y arriver.

A Poudlard, allongé sur le large rebord de la fenêtre de notre chambre, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur et mes mains en guise de coussin, je me contentais d'une vue d'ensemble, notant les infimes – ou plus significatifs – changements de positions que j'avais manqué, le regard souvent happé par le mouvement rapide, presque imperceptible, d'une étoile filante.

Ce fut dans cette position que je fus un jour surpris par Remus, la nuit suivant notre retour des vacances de Noël en troisième année.

— Sirius ? m'avait-il interpellé, dans un murmure incertain qui m'avait fait sursauter.

En une seconde, je m'étais redressé, si vite que mon front avait inévitablement rencontré le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

— _Aïe_ ! Merde ! Désolé ! Je t'ai réveillé ? avais-je marmonné, en me frottant la tête avec une grimace.

— Non, non, t'inquiète pas, je…

Dans la pénombre, je l'avais vu se relever avec une moue gênée et un regard rapide en direction de la lune presque pleine.

— C'est juste que je dors pas très bien les jours d'avant.

J'avais laissé échapper un « _Oh !_ » un peu stupide, sans savoir quoi répondre. Nous avions découvert le secret de Remus tout juste un an plus tôt, au prix de nombreux mois de questionnements, d'un nombre incalculable de recherches et de tentatives d'espionnage manquées. Depuis, le sujet avait été fréquemment abordé, rapport à notre projet de devenir des Animagi, sans que Remus n'entre dans beaucoup de détails sur ce qu'il vivait.

— Tu veux peut-être que je ferme la fenêtre ? avais-je fini par demander, faute de meilleure idée et la main déjà sur la poignée.

Il avait secoué la tête fermement, avant de glisser vers le bout de son lit pour pouvoir chuchoter un peu plus fort :

— Mais… euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

Peut-être aurais-je rougi ou hésité face à quelqu'un d'autre mais Remus nous avait confié son plus grand secret et il m'avait semblé naturel – et juste – de partager l'un des miens avec lui.

— A chaque fois que je rentre chez moi et que j'en reviens, je passe la nuit à regarder les étoiles. Je… Ça me… j'aime bien, avais-je balbutié, incapable d'expliquer davantage mon sentiment.

Il s'en était cependant contenté, opinant tout juste du chef.

— Je peux regarder avec toi ?

Pour toute réponse, je m'étais redressé avec un sourire et avais collé mon dos au mur de pierres, pour libérer la moitié de l'espace que j'avais occupé jusqu'ici. Ce soir-là, le ciel était nuageux et la lune l'inondait d'une lumière brillante qui cachait presque les astres qui l'entouraient. J'étais cependant tellement habitué à l'observer que je pouvais tout de même distinguer les constellations qui se dessinaient d'un coin à l'autre de la voûte céleste.

Mon premier geste fut toutefois de pointer mon index au hasard vers un amas de matière suffisamment brillant.

— Tu savais que juste sous mon doigt, il y a au moins trois milliards d'étoiles ?

C'était ainsi que mon paternel m'avait introduit à l'Astronomie – à quelques mots guindés près – et en voyant les yeux de Remus s'écarquiller légèrement, dans un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration, je m'étais demandé – la gorge un peu serrée – si j'avais eu l'air aussi innocemment intéressé à l'époque.

Le reste de la nuit s'était écoulé à la vitesse de la lumière, au rythme des dessins approximatifs que je m'étais efforcé de former du bout des doigts à l'attention de mon ami. S'il n'avait eu presque aucun mal à visualiser la casserole – ou le chariot – que formaient les sept étoiles principales de la Grande Ourse, j'avais eu davantage de mal à le convaincre qu'un lion pouvait se deviner dans la constellation du même nom. Tout juste avait-il réussi à distinguer Regulus au sud-ouest – la base des pattes avant –, Algeiba un peu plus au nord – qui dessinait son cou –, Zosma au nord-est – la base de la queue –, Denebola à l'est – le bout de la queue – et Leonis, au nord-ouest – qui formait la « faucille ». Il en avait déduit que le lion ressemblait davantage à un flamand rose sans pattes et mon fou rire, étouffé par mes mains, m'avait empêché de continuer mon exploration du ciel pendant au moins cinq minutes.

— Et ton étoile à toi ? m'avait-il interrogé quelques heures plus tard, lorsque j'avais passé en revue plusieurs astres – Hercule, Castor, Pollux, Aldébaran et Bételgeuse – et constellations – celles du Gémeau, du Taureau et du Cancer –. Elle est où ?

L'aube avait déjà commencé à éclaircir quelque peu le ciel mais j'avais pointé sans hésitation mon doigt à l'extrémité sud, vers l'ouest.

— Elle brille un peu moins que d'habitude à cause des nuages, avais-je expliqué.

Il avait opiné mécaniquement, les yeux sur le point lumineux, avant de les poser, scrutateurs, sur moi.

— Est-ce que tout va bien chez toi, Sirius ?

Pris de court, j'avais d'abord marmonné un « _Euuuh_ » incertain et rapproché mes jambes relevées de mon torse, dans un signe évident de défiance. Comme à peu près tout le monde à Poudlard, Remus avait conscience de certains pans de l'histoire, mais mettre des mots sur l'indifférence et la défiance qui m'étaient désormais réservées et qui contrastaient si fort avec l'intérêt et la fierté que j'avais longtemps suscités me semblaient impossible pour l'instant.

— C'est compliqué, avais-je quand même admis, un peu platement.

Son sourire s'était teinté de tristesse, comme s'il me comprenait, et je m'étais dit que c'était sans doute le cas.

— T'es pas obligé mais si tu veux un jour m'en parler, tu peux, d'accord ?

Près de trois ans plus tard, debout devant le 12 square Grimmaurd dont je venais de silencieusement fermer la porte – pour la dernière fois de ma vie, je l'espérais –, mon sac contenant les quelques objets que j'avais estimé indispensables à l'épaule, je me surpris à repenser à cette conversation, songeant que, précisément aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'en parler, de tout déballer.

Cela ne dura que quelques ridicules secondes, cependant, avant que je ne me souvienne que Remus avait certainement perdu, lui, toute envie de m'écouter.

Avec un soupir, le cœur serré, je pris une profonde inspiration et fis un premier pas au hasard, vers le bout de la rue.

La première nuit après un grand changement était toujours la plus difficile mais j'en avais vu d'autres, tentai-je de me convaincre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Au début pourtant, Sirius avait été fidèle à ce que je m'étais imaginée : il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, dans ses journées de seulement vingt-quatre heures qu'il passait quasi-exclusivement avec ses amis ? Quand il n'était pas avec eux à faire les quatre-cent coups ou à se battre avec des Serpentards, il était en retenue avec l'un des nombreux professeurs qui en avaient après lui ou, plus rarement, passait ses soirées avec Cassandre.

J'arrivais donc clairement en bonne dernière sur sa liste de priorités et, même les soirs où je fus à deux doigts de m'assommer avec mon livre d'Astronomie pour mettre fin à mon calvaire, je n'eus pas le courage – pas plus d'ailleurs que l'occasion – de lui rappeler sa promesse.

Tout changea du jour au lendemain, un peu plus d'un mois après la rentrée.

C'était un dimanche d'octobre comme un autre et la pluie s'abattait sur le sol écossais avec une agaçante régularité depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Peu désireuse de quitter la chaleur apaisante de mon dortoir et le confort absolu de mes couvertures, surtout pour me promener dans un château ouvert à tous les vents, j'avais décidé de ne me nourrir que des friandises que j'avais pris soin d'embarquer avec moi avant de revenir à Poudlard et Holly, parce qu'elle était aussi raisonnable que moi, avait jugé bon de me suivre dans ce choix judicieux.

Nos stocks de bonbons respectifs rassemblés sur les draps entre nous, nous étions en train de faire mine de travailler – mon manuel de Métamorphoses sur les genoux et son livre de Sortilèges près des siens – tout en commentant en réalité l'actualité amoureuse des élèves de l'école, quand la porte de notre dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement sur Desdemona, nous faisant toutes les deux brusquement sursauter.

— Dis-moi que tu es au courant de ce qui se passe entre Black et ses potes, Atkinson ! s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement, en courant presque vers moi.

Aïssa, qui était entrée après elle bien plus calmement, leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant s'affaler sur mon matelas, les traits de son visage bouffés par la curiosité. J'échangeai un froncement de sourcils perplexe avec Holly.

— Euh… d'après Sirius lui-même, rien du tout, décidai-je de répondre, d'un ton badin. Même pas entre lui et Remus, alors qu'ils feraient un couple si mignon.

J'écopai – évidemment – d'un grognement sourd et d'un coup de poing sur la cuisse.

— Je suis sérieuse, Mackenzie ! Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont disputés ?

— Disputés ? répétai-je, étonnée. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils s'étaient disputés ! Qui ça au juste, lui et Potter ? Ils se prennent tout le temps la tête pour rien, de vrais dramaturges. Une fois, Sirius a passé l'après-midi avec moi parce qu'il s'était moqué des chaussettes ornées de vif d'or de son pote et que James s'était vexé.

— Et tu crois que c'est pour une raison aussi bête que Potter a essayé de le virer de leur dortoir ?

Si le but était de me faire réagir, il fut parfaitement atteint : papillonnant des paupières d'un air incrédule, je me redressai d'un coup.

— Comment ça, il a essayé de le virer de leur dortoir ?

— Tout le monde raconte qu'il a pris ses affaires et commencé à les balancer dans le couloir du quartier des mecs de Gryffondors, comme ça, sans un mot ni un seul cri, et qu'il a fallu qu'Evans appelle McGonagall pour qu'il arrête.

— Mais Sirius était là quand ça s'est passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Assis dans la salle commune comme si de rien n'était, parait-il.

— Et Peter et Remus ? enquêtai-je encore, de plus en plus perplexe.

— Pettigrow n'a pas dit grand-chose apparemment mais il était dans la chambre et n'a pas empêché Potter de se débarrasser des affaires de Black. Lupin n'est pas là, je crois qu'il a encore eu un décès dans sa famille. T'es sûre que t'es au courant de rien ?

Je secouai la tête distraitement, peinant à assimiler l'ensemble de ces informations.

Peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de l'imagination de quelques élèves en manque de scandales ? Certains d'entre eux avaient une tendance à l'hyperbole qui surpassait presque celle de ma grand-mère maternelle. Desdemona, d'ailleurs, en faisait incontestablement partie.

La suite des événements lui donna cependant raison puisque ce soir-là, au dîner, tout le monde ne semblait chuchoter qu'à propos d'une chose : la dispute entre James Potter et Sirius Black.

De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient pour expliquer ce nouvel état de fait, sautant de bouche en bouche et de table en table au rythme de l'arrivée des différents plats. Au moment des desserts, j'avais mis le doigt sur la plus invraisemblable, et forcément, la plus populaire, selon laquelle Sirius aurait osé tromper Cassandre avec Evans, au mépris des sentiments de James. Deux autres versions semblaient courir presque aussi rapidement, sans toutefois faire le moindre sens : l'une impliquait Severus Rogue sauvé par Potter d'une mort certaine, le rôle de Sirius étant particulièrement flou dans celle-ci, et l'autre faisait référence à une dispute entre Sirius et Regulus, le rôle de James étant parfaitement incompréhensible dans celle-là.

L'absence des deux protagonistes principaux et de leurs deux autres amis rendaient les choses d'autant plus mystérieuses et malgré l'insistance de Desdemona – qui me supplia à plusieurs reprises d'aller courir le château à la recherche de Black –, je ne découvris l'étendue des dégâts que le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner.

James, Peter et Remus étaient installés à leur table, à l'écart des autres Gryffondors, picorant dans leurs assiettes d'un air peu enthousiaste, dans une ambiance qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un enterrement.

Sirius, lui, était assis chez les Serdaigles, dos à sa table habituelle. Ce ne fut pas ni sa tête baissée et son dos courbé qui m'alarma, ni la façon dont il tournait frénétiquement sa cuillère dans une tasse de café bien noir, mais les lèvres excessivement pincées de sa petite-amie, assise en face de lui.

Cassandre Darraugh était connue pour son sourire lumineux et son tempérament joyeux et Black devait avoir sacrément grignoté sa patience pour qu'elle en arrive là. Elle tint encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes pourtant, tentant de maintenir une conversation à laquelle il ne participa pas, avant de repousser son assiette et de se lever avec un soupir.

— On se voit tout à l'heure ? Avec de la chance, t'auras retrouvé comment faire semblant de m'écouter et t'auras peut-être même envie de me parler.

Son ton amer eut le mérite de lui faire lever la tête brusquement mais il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer – vertement, je le devinai à son regard sombre – avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, son sac sur l'épaule et sa démarche décuplée par la colère.

Ogden, qui n'avait évidemment rien raté de la scène, m'asséna presque instantanément un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Vas-y ! Va lui parler ! De ce qui s'est passé entre lui et ses copains, de préférence !

Mes yeux, qui s'étaient malgré moi mêlés aux dizaines d'autres pesant sur le Gryffondor, revinrent vers Desdemona, plissés par la désapprobation.

— Il veut même pas discuter avec sa copine et tu crois qu'il va tout me raconter à moi ?

— Il sort avec elle depuis même pas six mois et est ami avec toi depuis presque trois ans, répliqua-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça se tente.

Le raisonnement était boiteux mais déclamé avec tant de conviction que je n'eus pas la force de la contredire.

— Et tu crois vraiment que s'il me dit quoique ce soit, je vais te le répéter ? choisis-je plutôt de demander.

— Tu es amie avec lui depuis même pas trois ans et avec moi depuis presque six ans, ça se tente aussi !

Daniel et Cygnus, qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec nous, saluèrent sa sortie par un ricanement qui aurait suffi à me faire quitter ma place habituellement mais je ne bougeai pas.

Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'un.e charognard.e de plus dans son existence.

Je fus incapable, cependant, de ne pas lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil anxieux, alarmée par son immobilité.

— Au pire, tu peux aussi y aller juste parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? proposa Daniel au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège. Vous êtes amis et il a l'air au bout de sa vie, c'est aussi une bonne raison d'aller lui parler.

Il fallut que Sirius se serve un cinquième café – lui qui ne carburait habituellement qu'à la seule force de son énergie débordante – pour que je me décide à suivre ce conseil et à aller m'asseoir maladroitement face à lui.

Il ne releva même pas la tête et je sentis ma gorge se serrer d'appréhension.

— Tu sais au moins que boire autant de cafés peut avoir de sacrés conséquences sur ta santé ? De mauvaises conséquences, précisai-je, tout en me fustigeant intérieurement pour cette entrée en matière ridicule.

Il ne manquait plus que je lui indique que certaines études liaient la surconsommation de café à l'incontinence urinaire pour rendre la situation encore plus mortifiante, ce qui ne fut en définitive même pas nécessaire.

Les yeux sans chaleur et assombris par les cernes qu'il posa sur moi suffirent à me glacer le sang.

— Si tu veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé et que tu penses pouvoir obtenir l'information en exclusivité, Atkinson, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, cracha-t-il froidement, entre ses dents serrées. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni à Cassy, ni à toi, ni à personne.

Ses mains aussi étaient crispées sur sa tasse et j'aurais voulu lui demander s'il allait bien, tout simplement, mais la réponse était si évidente que je n'osai pas.

— Je… C'est pas… J'ai juste un devoir d'Astronomie auquel je comprends rien et tu m'avais proposé de m'aider au début de l'année, tu te rappelles ? balbutiai-je d'une voix incertaine, dans un demi-mensonge.

J'avais toujours un devoir d'Astronomie qui me paraissait plus incompréhensible que les théorèmes les plus compliqués de Métamorphoses mais j'aurais été incapable de dire quel était le sujet du prochain.

A en croire ses sourcils haussés, Sirius n'eut pas l'air convaincu, ni par mon excuse, et sans doute encore moins par mon timing.

— De quoi il parle, ton devoir ? s'enquit-il pourtant, sans que je sache s'il cherchait à me piéger ou à éloigner tout autre sujet de discussion.

— Euhhh, les lunes de Venus, improvisai-je, en priant pour être convaincante.

La façon dont il roula des yeux, presque déçu, m'indiqua que non.

— Venus n'a pas de lune, Atkinson, elle aussi est beaucoup trop proche du soleil.

— Celles de Saturne alors, corrigeai-je précipitamment, tu sais que je confonds toujours tout. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je suis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année et McGonagall risque de profiter de chaque minute de mon temps libre pour me torturer.

Je résistai à l'envie de demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si grave pour mériter une telle punition et provoquer, du même coup, la colère noire de tous ses amis.

La seule chose qui me paraissait claire, c'était qu'il n'allait pas très bien et que je n'avais pas envie de le laisser seul toute la journée d'aujourd'hui.

— Même ce soir après le couvre-feu ? insistai-je donc. Après tout, c'est le meilleur moment pour observer les étoiles.

Quelque chose dans son regard s'alluma, une lueur que je ne réussis pas à interpréter, mais qui me parût être un bon signe puisqu'il se redressa.

— Très bien, Atkinson. On se retrouve à la Tour d'Astronomie vers minuit ? D'ici là, mes tortionnaires auront sûrement décidé de me renvoyer dans ma cellule pour la nuit et je trouverais bien un moyen de m'enfuir.

Faisant taire toutes les objections qui me vinrent en tête – sur le lieu, l'heure ou mon peu d'enthousiasme à l'idée de me promener si tard dans les couloirs vides du château –, je hochai simplement la tête et me raccrochai au léger rictus teinté de sarcasme qui jouait sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut le premier rendez-vous d'une longue série.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Aller chez James aurait pu être une solution plus intelligente, j'en avais conscience.

Tellement conscience, en réalité, que lorsque la fatigue commença à me tomber dessus, après plusieurs heures de marche dans les rues glaciales et mouillées de Londres, et que je pensais à nouveau à mon meilleur ami, à la seule famille qu'il me restait peut-être, je transplanai avant même de le réaliser.

Comme ça, instinctivement, et sans même user de ma baguette coincée dans le fond de ma poche de pantalon, je me retrouvai à Godric Hollow's, devant chez les Potter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici, officieusement en tous cas.

Un jour du mois d'août, quatre étés plus tôt, une dispute un peu trop matinale avec ma mère m'avait poussé à quitter la geôle familiale pour la journée, fidèle à un mantra qui était devenu le mien depuis bien trop longtemps : pour sûr, sortir sans autorisation risquait d'empirer ma situation mais c'était ce que je me disais à chaque fois, tout en réussissant à y survivre malgré tout.

Alors que ma marâtre était occupée à diriger son armée d'elfes dans la cuisine, d'une voix stridente qui n'avait fait que me motiver davantage, je m'étais donc glissé par la fenêtre de la salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée, et avais entrepris un sprint dans les rues adjacentes pour m'éloigner au maximum de mon enfer personnel.

Le Magicobus que j'avais immédiatement appelé m'avait déposé en quelques minutes à peine au cœur du village mi-sorcier mi-moldu, près d'un cimetière, et après une enquête de voisinage rapide, je m'étais retrouvé face à l'impressionnante maison des Potter.

Cette fois-là, je n'avais pas hésité à sonner à la porte.

C'était Fleamont, le père de James, qui m'avait ouvert.

— Sirius ? s'était-il étonné, en plissant les yeux dans ma direction. Tu es bien Sirius, l'ami de Jamie, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais découvert sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ que c'était ainsi que ses parents surnommaient mon meilleur ami, toujours avec affection, et je m'étais alors demandé si c'était pour ne pas avoir à faire de même que les miens m'avaient choisi un prénom dont il était impossible de tirer le moindre diminutif potable.

— Oui, c'est moi, Monsieur Potter. Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne déranges personne, m'avait-il assuré avec un sourire sincère. C'est juste que, sans mes lunettes, je ne voyais qu'une forme floue ornée de cheveux noirs et je n'étais pas certain que c'était toi.

J'avais ri, quoiqu'un peu mal à l'aise face à un père capable de faire des blagues, et il avait ouvert la porte un peu plus grand, dans un geste ample de la main.

— Entre donc, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. Tu cherches Jamie, j'imagine ?

— Euh... oui, s'il est là. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais, j'ai décidé ça un peu sur un coup de tête.

Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait avisé ma tenue, les yeux très plissés. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais tout juste enfilé un pantalon et un tee-shirt et n'avais pas pensé à attraper une veste ou une cape, malgré le temps un peu trop frais qui soufflait sur l'Angleterre.

Mes mains, malgré tous mes efforts pour rester impassible, s'étaient enfoncées dans mes poches dans l'attente d'une réprimande ou d'une question indiscrète, mais il s'était finalement contenté d'un sourire rassurant, en posant ses doigts sur mon épaule pour me guider vers l'intérieur de la maison.

— Jamie est là, il prend son petit-déjeuner. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te voir.

Le bond que James avait fait en me voyant lui avait donné entièrement raison, même si ses yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés et le « _Sirius ?_ » éberlué avec lequel il m'avait accueilli avaient également fait état d'un étonnement évident.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? avait-il d'ailleurs demandé, presque immédiatement. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, tout roule. Je… Mes parents sont pas là aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit que je pouvais aller faire un tour, prendre l'air.

Mon ton détaché n'avait pas suffi à rendre mon mensonge convaincant, je l'avais vu dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami comme dans le regard rapide qu'avaient échangé ses parents.

— Et ils savent que tu es là, au moins ? s'était enquit Euphémia, d'un ton incertain. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent s'ils reviennent plus tôt.

La naïveté et l'innocence de cette interrogation avaient manqué de me faire éclater de rire mais je m'étais retenu de justesse.

— C'est pas du tout leur genre, vous pouvez me croire, leur avais-je promis de mon ton le plus persuasif.

Il y avait quand même eu un nouveau regard d'hésitation entre les parents, que James, tout en lissant machinalement son pyjama froissé et sa chevelure hérissée, avait observé avec angoisse.

Mon estomac, lui, avait fait une remontée rapide dans ma gorge déjà serrée.

— Mais si je vous dérange, je comprends et je peux partir, avais-je ajouté très vite, en amorçant même un pas vers l'arrière.

James s'était retrouvé sur mon chemin si vite que je m'étais demandé s'il n'avait pas transplané.

— Non, non, tu restes ! Papa, Maman, s'il vous plaît ?

Fleamont avait cédé le premier à son ton suppliant, et peut-être aussi à mon air désemparé, et c'était son soupir qui avait fait plier Euphémia à son tour.

— Très bien, mais tu ne rentreras pas tout seul, je te raccompagnerai. Et c'est non négociable.

La perspective de pouvoir passer une journée hors de mon bagne avait été suffisamment réjouissante pour que j'en oublie les conséquences qui allaient et qui n'avaient évidemment pas manqué de me tomber dessus.

La réaction de James, quand il avait sauté sur sa mère puis sur son père pour les remercier dans une étreinte, m'y avait aussi beaucoup aidé.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ? avait-il ensuite ajouté avec enthousiasme, à mon attention. On a des pancakes et de la marmelade, du chocolat chaud et du jus de citrouille, des œufs au plat et du bacon, bref ce que tu veux ! Ou si tu préfères, je peux te faire visiter ? La maison est énooooome, ça va nous prendre des heures et on a même une piscine sur le toit ! Ou alors, on peut jouer au Quidditch ? J'ai mon ancien Brossdur dans le garage pour toi et je dois avoir des protections de batteur si tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

J'avais envie de tout faire, après des semaines à ne rien faire ou à ne faire que des choses que je n'avais définitivement pas envie de faire, et c'était exactement ce que nous avions fait.

Manger à nous en exploser le ventre, sans personne pour me gâcher mon plaisir à coups de remarques assassines.

Plonger à pieds joints dans une piscine glacée, sans entendre quiconque me rappeler que ce n'était pas le comportement qu'on attendait d'un Héritier des Vingt-Huit Sacrées.

Jouer au Quidditch avec l'équivalent d'un frère, sans songer que le mien commençait déjà à perdre son intérêt pour les jeux que nous avions un jour partagé.

Ça n'avait été qu'à la fin de la journée, alors que nous étions affalés sur un canapé, nos pieds sur une table basse, que l'angoisse du retour était venue s'écraser par vagues contre ma poitrine, m'empêchant d'avaler les cookies que Fleamont avait préparé pour le goûter.

Derrière les briques de la gigantesque cheminée familiale qui nous faisait face, j'avais presque été capable de distinguer le réseau de tuyaux qui étaient sur le point de me mener jusqu'au salon de mes parents et l'horloge qui marquait les secondes comme les minutes, juste au-dessus, n'avait fait que rajouter à mon appréhension.

Je m'étais aussi demandé si quelqu'un s'était inquiété de mon absence et la réponse m'avait semblé clairement négative, car chez qui d'autre que chez mon meilleur ami, dont mes parents connaissaient évidemment le nom, aurais-je pu aller me cacher ?

Personne pourtant n'y était venu me chercher.

James, en m'assénant un coup de pied dans le tibia, m'avait sorti brusquement de mon cercle de commisération.

— Hé, Black, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon idée ?

— Euuuuh… Elle est bien, avais-je improvisé, sans grande originalité mais en espérant qu'il se contente d'apprécier que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec ses idées les plus stupides, comme d'habitude.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas puisqu'il s'était redressé un peu maladroitement en se raclant la gorge, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

— Tu veux pas me dire pourquoi t'es là, Sirius ?

— Je te l'ai dit. Mes parents étaient pas là et je me suis dit que…

— Arrête un peu de me prendre pour un Boursouffle, tu veux ? m'avait-il interrompu avec véhémence, vexé. Même mes parents t'ont pas cru ! Alors moi ?

Mon cœur avait coulé encore davantage dans le fond de mon ventre et j'étais resté silencieux, mon pied droit battant la mesure au sol, mes yeux vissés sur la cheminée.

— Est-ce que tes parents t'ont fait quelque chose de mal ? avait-il continué, dans un murmure un peu tremblant. Si c'est le cas, il faut que tu le dises à mes parents !

Mais leur dire quoi exactement ? avais-je pensé un peu confusément.

Dans la société Sang Pur, rien n'interdisait à un parent de montrer l'étendue de sa déception à son enfant.

Rien ne les obligeait à m'aimer comme j'étais non plus, et c'était tout le problème, un problème que James comme ses parents ne pourraient pas comprendre.

J'avais donc secoué la tête.

— Ils m'ont rien fait. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

La solennité n'était que très rarement à l'honneur entre nous et, à l'exception du jour où nous avions juré à Remus de ne le laisser tomber pour rien au monde, je n'avais jamais vu une telle gravité sur les traits de James Potter.

Papillonner des paupières pour rompre notre contact visuel m'aurait presque paru être un manque de respect.

— Très bien, je te crois, avait-il fini par déclarer, avec un soupir. Mais tu peux venir prendre l'air ici quand tu veux, ok ? Tous les jours s'il le faut ! Et même la nuit ! Et tu peux rester plusieurs jours. Ou tout l'été ! Ou toute ta vie, même ! T'es ici chez toi, d'accord ?

Plus de trois ans plus tard, planté devant le portail fermé et le jardin décoré de guirlandes lumineuses et festives, les yeux braqués sur la fenêtre de sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, quelque chose me disait cependant que sa proposition n'était plus d'actualité.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Presque toutes les nuits, pendant près de deux mois, je retrouvai ainsi Sirius dans la plus haute tour du château, pour rattraper en quelques heures des années de lacunes astronomiques.

Sur le papier, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise : j'étais tellement nulle qu'à ce stade, l'aide de n'importe qui était une véritable bénédiction de Merlin et celle de Sirius, en sa qualité de génie en la matière, encore davantage.

En pratique, elle s'accompagnait pourtant d'un nombre si important de désavantages que je n'avais pas assez de dix doigts pour les compter.

Il y avait l'heure de ces rendez-vous d'abord, qui ne pouvait qu'être extrêmement tardive pour ne pas risquer de croiser d'autres élèves, et qui engendrait à elle seule beaucoup d'autres problèmes : de la fatigue à outrance à cause de nuits beaucoup trop courtes, des crises cardiaques quasi-quotidiennes au moindre bruit qui m'accompagnait lorsque je traversais le château après le couvre-feu, des questions indiscrètes de la part de mes camarades de dortoir qui étaient convaincues que mes retours en pleine nuit ne pouvaient être dus qu'à l'existence d'un petit-ami.

Ce dernier point était d'ailleurs celui qui m'avait mise dans la situation la plus inconfortable : Sirius avait une copine qui vivait dans la même tour que la mienne et que j'aimais bien, Desdemona disposait d'une imagination débordante dont elle n'hésitait jamais à abuser et mon principal objectif dans la vie était de ne pas me faire trop remarquer.

Faute de meilleure idée, j'avais cependant dit la vérité, tout en optant pour mon air le plus naïf et ingénu chaque fois qu'Ogden m'offrait l'une de ses remarques inspirées sur le sujet.

Le lieu où nous nous retrouvions venait également avec son lot d'inconvénients : des courbatures qui me brûlaient les cuisses à force de monter les milliers de marches qui menaient à notre poste d'observation quotidien, au froid mordant qui s'infiltrait entre mes vêtements et m'obligea à deux reprises à aller voir Pomfresh pour une dose de pimentine, j'avais de quoi regretter de ne pas être un désastre dans une matière bien plus conciliante, qui aurait pu s'étudier dans une salle de classe chauffée par un feu de cheminée.

Toutes ces difficultés auraient pu être autant de raisons pour moi de tout arrêter au plus vite, peut-être même dès le premier soir.

La ténacité et la motivation de Sirius en décidèrent autrement.

Lui qui était toujours si insaisissable, presque incapable de rester au même endroit pendant plus de dix minutes, et encore moins de se concentrer longtemps sur un quelconque sujet, m'avait dès le début étonné par sa constance.

Chaque soir, il arrivait avant moi et je le trouvai systématiquement un œil déjà coincé dans un télescope, en train d'observer avec fascination le ciel qui s'étendait, infini, au-dessus de nos têtes. Qu'il soit brillant de points lumineux ou encombré de nuages sombres, mon camarade pouvait passer des heures à m'en désigner les coins les plus obscurs ou à me dessiner ceux qu'il connaissait le mieux, à tel point que je devais généralement lui signaler par un bâillement disgracieux que c'était le moment d'arrêter. Le nombre d'informations qu'il détenait sur les astres, les planètes, leur atmosphère et leur mouvement était en réalité si impressionnant que je me demandais parfois s'il ne partageait pas le même don de mémoire que Daniel.

Au cours de ces deux mois, ce fut aussi là, appuyée sur le rebord de la balustrade avec lui, que je retrouvais un peu le Sirius que je connaissais. Celui des sourires moqueurs et des ricanements stupides, celui des blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui et des réparties faciles, celui qui aimait bouleverser mon quotidien mais que j'avais appris à apprécier.

Le reste du temps, et notamment lorsqu'il était seul, je le trouvai éteint.

Les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage mettaient à mal le charme dont il jouissait habituellement, le fait qu'il se promène dans les couloirs sans ses amis rendait sa démarche presque maladroite et incertaine et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que je n'entende parler d'un nouvel incident impliquant des Serpentards le prenant à partie et dont les conséquences impliquaient, pour lui, soit une nouvelle retenue, soit un passage à l'infirmerie.

Même Evans, avec qui il partageait pourtant une relation catastrophique, semblait préoccupée par la situation, à en croire en tous cas les quelques fois où je la vis tenter d'amorcer une conversation pour le convaincre de revenir manger à sa table, ce qui se concluait le plus souvent par des remarques mesquines de la part de Sirius à son égard.

Cassandre était toutefois la plus inquiète.

Je me rendis compte à quel point lorsqu'un soir du tout début du mois de novembre, elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi à la table que j'occupais dans la Salle commune, alors que je tentais désespérément de terminer un devoir de Métamorphoses dans l'espoir d'être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous avec Sirius.

La probabilité qu'elle vienne me parler d'autre chose que de lui était minime et la mine soucieuse qu'elle arborait me le confirma.

— Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est dans deux jours ? s'enquit-elle d'entrée de jeu.

La veille avait eu lieu le traditionnel festin d'Halloween, ce qui laissait peu de place à l'incertitude.

— L'anniversaire de Sirius, répondis-je facilement. Ses dix-sept ans.

Derrière sa frange de cheveux blonds, je vis ses yeux s'illuminer un peu, tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire triste.

— J'ai peur que personne ne le lui souhaite, Mackenzie.

Et par personne, elle entendait sans doute ses parents, son frère et ses meilleurs amis. Toutes les personnes qui auraient dû être là pour lui et qui ne le seraient certainement pas.

— Je comptais le lui souhaiter si ça peut te rassurer, dis-je, un peu vexée d'être mise dans le même sac qu'eux. Et même lui offrir quelque chose.

— Je sais… Mais à part nous, qui le fera ?

— Sa cousine Andromeda, son mari et leur petite fille, je pense. Son oncle Alphard aussi, peut-être.

Ce n'était cependant pas beaucoup et son soupir me le rappela.

— Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un oncle qui l'aimait bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me raconte rien ? J'ai l'impression qu'il te parle plus qu'à moi.

«_ Peut-être parce qu'on se connait depuis plus longtemps et qu'on ne passe pas 70% de notre temps à fouiller la gorge de l'autre_ » me paraissait être une réponse un peu trop mauvaise, même face à un élan de jalousie que je trouvais mal placée, et ce d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Malgré son débit de paroles parfois impressionnant, Sirius parlait très peu de ce qui le tracassait et je me donnais l'illusion que c'était tout à fait normal en évitant de lui poser trop de questions.

Ce fut ce que j'expliquais à Cassandre, qui, au vu de ses sourcils haussés, n'eut pas l'air convaincue par ma stratégie. Éviter les problèmes n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle qui, plusieurs soirs par semaine et trois matchs par an, se frottait à des Cognards devant lesquels j'aurais depuis longtemps pris la fuite.

— Je sais que vous vous retrouvez tous les soirs pour des cours d'Astronomie, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Son ton n'était pas plein de reproches comme me l'avait prédit Desdemona à plusieurs reprises mais je sentis mon cœur faire un bond d'appréhension et mon dos se crisper tandis que je baragouinais :

— Ah ? Et euh… ça te dérange ? Si oui, je peux lui dire que ce n'est plus nécessaire.

— Non, non, surtout pas ! fit-elle en secouant la tête. Je vais pas l'empêcher de voir une des seules personnes qui n'a pas envie de l'étrangler en ce moment. Juste… est-ce que demain soir, je peux prendre ta place ? Enfin, passer la soirée avec lui, je veux dire. J'aimerais bien l'emmener faire un tour en balai et être la première à lui souhaiter son anniversaire à minuit.

J'acquiesçai facilement à la requête, satisfaite de pouvoir m'affaler dans mon lit avant deux heures du matin, et ne retrouvai donc mon camarade que le surlendemain, à quelques dizaines de minutes de la fin de sa journée.

Assis contre un mur, les sourcils excessivement froncés et l'air défait, il jouait du bout des doigts avec plusieurs gallions qu'il fourra précipitamment dans sa poche à la seconde où il m'entendit arriver. Le sourire crispé qu'il s'efforça d'esquisser, sans doute pour s'éviter des questions sur sa santé, se fana légèrement lorsque je fis tomber un sac sur ses jambes étalées sur le sol en face de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton anniversaire et que dans certaines sociétés, il était de coutume d'offrir des cadeaux ce jour-là, ironisai-je en prenant place à côté de lui. Il paraît même que la nôtre en fait partie !

— T'étais pas obligée, Mackenzie, répondit-il un peu trop gravement.

— Non mais je l'ai fait quand même, donc j'imagine que j'en avais envie. Tu veux bien les ouvrir et arrêter de râler ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent de façon presque comique.

— Comment ça, « _les_ » ? Tu m'as pas acheté plusieurs cadeaux, quand même ?

— A peine dix-sept, répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

— _Dix-sept_ ?! s'étrangla-t-il avec indignation. Mais t'es complètement dingue !

— C'est juste des petits trucs, minimisai-je, en agitant une main avec légèreté. Ouvre et tu verras !

Il s'exécuta lentement, comme s'il craignait que le contenu du sac ne lui éclate au nez. De nous deux, c'était pourtant le seul susceptible de remplir quoique ce soit de babioles potentiellement explosives et il en eut la confirmation lorsque seules une dizaine de boîtes et de sachets colorées tombèrent sur la cape qu'il avait étalé par terre.

Il en prit un au hasard.

— M & M's ? lut-il sur l'emballage, les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi ?

— Des bonbons. Je n'avais pas un budget illimité pour dix-sept incroyables cadeaux mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait sûrement de goûter à des sucreries moldues. J'ai demandé à ma grand-mère paternelle de les acheter pour moi et de me les envoyer.

Je sus que j'avais touché juste quand il éclata de rire, de ce rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement et qui ne mentait jamais.

— C'est génial ! J'adore ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour fouiller davantage dans le tas. C'est quoi ton préféré ?

Sans hésitation, je désignai le paquet d'Astro Pops, des sucettes acidulées qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire mais qui gardaient à mes yeux le goût de l'enfance, tant j'en avais avalé lorsque, plus petite, je passais des vacances chez ma Nana.

De là, ce fut un déchaînement de sucres qui aurait fait hurler Pomfresh et ma mère de désespoir : des Astro Pops, Sirius se jeta sur les Zotz à l'orange et les Lemonheads, avala plusieurs Bottle Caps et des Swedish Fishs, s'extasia sur les sucettes qui contenaient un chewing-gum et les Laffy Taffy, fit des bulles plus grosses les unes que les autres avec la dizaine de Gobstopper qu'il s'enfila, croqua dans plusieurs M & M's, Smarties et Jelly Belly, fit couler dans sa bouche plusieurs paquets de Fun Dip et goûta à un Bounty, un Mars et à plusieurs cigarettes au chocolat.

Sa combinaison préférée fut toutefois un mélange de Pop Rocks et de Coca-Cola, dont la détonation sur sa langue le fit glousser bêtement.

— T'es certaine que ce truc n'est pas magique ? vérifia-t-il, après avoir répété l'opération trois fois de suite.

— Juste extrêmement chimique, confirmai-je en déballant un Reese's, sur lequel je plantai une bougie que j'avais pris le temps d'aller chercher dans les cuisines à la pause déjeuner.

Je l'allumai du bout de ma baguette et tendis ensuite mon gâteau improvisé vers lui, avec solennité.

— Fais un vœu et souffle !

Comme un enfant, il ferma très fort les yeux et obéit, ce qui me tira un sourire attendri.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius.

Il sourit à son tour, le genre de sourire qui creusait des fossettes dans ses joues et faisait briller jusqu'à ses yeux, avant de retirer la bougie pour croquer la moitié de la sucrerie au beurre de cacahuètes.

— Il aurait été beaucoup moins joyeux si tu n'existais pas, Atkinson, m'avoua-t-il la bouche pleine, en m'en tendant l'autre moitié.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Peter était ma dernière option, et peut-être pas la plus idiote.

De tous mes meilleurs amis, c'était celui qui s'était toujours montré le plus diplomate et le moins rancunier, avec les autres et encore plus spécialement avec moi.

Là où l'orgueil de James lui dictait de me rentrer dedans à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, et plus spécialement lorsque je me foutais de lui, là où Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'offrir, sinon des leçons de morale de quatre heures avec nombre d'arguments, à tout le moins des silences chargés de reproches chaque fois que je faisais preuve de mauvaise foi ou de mauvaise volonté, Queudver avait toujours fait montre d'une indulgence particulière à mon encontre.

Il avait ri en même temps que moi le jour de notre premier cours de vol lorsque, malgré les conseils avisés que James et moi lui avions donné et après avoir été incapable de faire décoller son balai pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il s'était envolé brusquement pour mieux redescendre en piquet et s'écraser lourdement dans le Lac.

Il s'était efforcé de sourire à toutes mes blagues le jour où l'orage marquant notre première transformation en Animagus avait éclaté et qu'il s'était métamorphosé sous nos yeux en rat – et pourtant, elles avaient été nombreuses, répétitives, plutôt lourdes, voire carrément insultantes.

Il s'était même essayé à l'autodérision au tout début de cette année, pendant un cours de Métamorphoses où McGonagall nous avait laissés nous adonner à quelques tentatives de métamorphoses humaines pendant une heure, en s'affluant lui-même du surnom de Picasso lorsque le nez à la forme pour le moins géométrique qu'il s'était malencontreusement fabriqué n'avait pas voulu disparaître et que j'avais explosé plusieurs fois de rire en croisant son visage dans mon champ de vision.

Peter était en réalité si diplomate, si peu à l'aise dans le conflit, qu'il ne lui arrivait que très rarement de se vexer quand je lui lançais une remarque assassine après avoir passé une mauvaise journée ou lorsque je perdais trop rapidement patience face à certaines de ses lacunes.

J'avais même été tenté une ou deux fois de passer une journée entière à le pourrir de remarques mauvaises et méchantes, juste pour voir où se situait sa limite.

Le peu de fois où une vraie dispute avait éclaté entre nous, c'était toujours lui qui avait mis de côté sa fierté pour tenter d'aplanir les choses, même si, dans la majorité des cas, j'étais celui à blâmer en premier lieu.

Je n'aurais donc pas dû être étonné de le trouver assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier menant à la Tour d'Astronomie alors que je me rendais à l'un de mes rendez-vous avec Mackenzie, ni même penser, l'espace d'une ridicule seconde, qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence comme seul Poudlard pouvait nous en réserver.

En plus d'un mois de froid polaire entre nous, et tout en vivant officiellement dans le même dortoir, je n'avais plus croisé James, Peter et Remus que de très rares fois en dehors des salles de classe, quand par un manque de synchronisation malencontreux, l'un d'entre eux rentrait de cours avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'en ressortir avec toutes mes affaires ou se réveillait avant que je n'ai terminé d'utiliser la salle de bains.

Il avait pourtant fallu que je passe devant lui en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, forçant dans un effort surhumain mes jambes à ne pas s'arrêter de stupeur, et qu'il me rattrape puis me bloque le passage en se plantant au beau milieu de l'escalier, pour envisager sérieusement qu'il puisse vouloir me parler.

A moi, le pestiféré, le renégat, le rebut qui ne méritait ni son amitié, ni même sa pitié.

Cette dernière idée, celle que seule la compassion qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi l'avait poussé à me suivre et à m'aborder loin de tous les regards, avait fait remonter une boule de colère – et peut-être un peu de tristesse – dans ma gorge déjà obstruée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Pettigrew ? avais-je toutefois réussi à grogner, d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Dégage de là, quelqu'un m'attend.

L'expérience m'avait appris que ce ton coupant suffisait généralement à le faire reculer mais il avait choisi ce moment-là pour faire preuve du courage qui avait fait de lui un de mes camarades de dortoir en première année.

— Je sais, avait-il répondu en se raclant la gorge mais sans bouger. T'as rendez-vous avec Mackenzie, comme tous les soirs sauf hier depuis… euh…

Son hésitation avait paru palpable et, quelque part, je le comprenais : quels choix de mots pouvaient le mieux décrire mon comportement ?

«_ Depuis que tu t'es foutu de notre gueule _» aurait été bien trop anodin, « _depuis que tu nous as trahis_ » à peine plus fort, « _depuis que tu as poignardé Remus dans le dos_ » toujours pas assez rageur.

Aucun mot n'était suffisant pour exprimer à quel point _je _me détestais ; aucun ne pouvait donc exprimer avec suffisamment de puissance à quel point _ils _me détestaient.

La douleur que ce constat sans appel avait diffusé dans tout mon corps m'avait tétanisé pendant une courte seconde, comme à chaque fois qu'il me revenait à l'esprit, manquant de faire monter des larmes dans mes yeux. J'avais cependant réussi à me raccrocher à un reste de fureur pour ne pas céder, une fureur qui ne me quittait jamais vraiment, qui vivait latente et en surface dans chacun de mes gestes, chacun de mes mots, chacune de mes pensées, et qui me fatiguait autant qu'elle m'était utile.

C'était elle que je convoquais toutes les fois où je ne savais pas comment m'exprimer autrement sans balbutier et c'était à elle que j'avais fait appel à nouveau ce soir-là, carrant la mâchoire et serrant les poings sans le moindre effort.

— T'as rien d'autre à foutre que de m'espionner pour savoir ce que je fais de toutes mes soirées ? avais-je craché méchamment. J'imaginais pas que ta vie était à ce point pathétique.

Une lueur blessée était apparue entre ses paupières papillonnantes, exactement comme je l'avais anticipé, mais il n'avait pas cédé.

J'avais même eu l'impression de le voir consolider ses appuis pour m'empêcher de le bousculer et de m'enfuir.

— Je suis pas le seul à t'espionner. James accapare tellement la Carte que c'est presque impossible de mettre la main dessus. C'est encore pire que quand il passait son temps à traquer Lily avec.

Le détail avait été suffisant pour me faire déglutir, sans que je puisse déterminer aujourd'hui encore ce qui avait fait battre le plus fort mon cœur contre mes côtes.

L'espoir que James soit encore suffisamment attaché à mon amitié pour passer ses nuits à vérifier que j'allais bien et ses journées à se demander ce que je pouvais bien faire pendant toutes ces heures avec Atkinson – le connaissant, il s'imaginait sans doute déjà que j'avais rompu avec Cassy pour vivre une idylle passionnée avec Mackenzie sous les étoiles – ou la frustration qui picorait mon estomac chaque fois que je réalisais que sa relation avec Evans était désormais bien meilleure que la nôtre.

Le fiasco de l'épisode du Lac à la fin de l'année dernière m'avait fait espérer que Cornedrue cesse de nous enquiquiner avec elle mais il avait été suivi de très près par la mort de Connor **[1] **et James, après deux mois de deuil qui l'avait fait grandir plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé, avait tenu à lui présenter des excuses très solennelles en personne à peine arrivé sur le quai 9 ¾.

A ses mots un peu maladroits qu'Evans avait accueilli avec un air incroyablement neutre – mais pas vindicatif – s'était ajoutée la décision de McGonagall et Dumbledore de le nommer préfet de notre année à la place de Remus, que la fonction, combinée à la charge de travail de nos BUSES et à sa lycanthropie, avait bien failli rendre complètement dingue l'an dernier.

Ils passaient ainsi, depuis la rentrée, plusieurs soirées par semaine à patrouiller les couloirs ensemble et les imaginer se rapprocher en regrettant – ou maudissant – leurs meilleurs amis respectifs désormais perdus m'avait donné tout bonnement envie de hurler.

Je ne l'avais pas fait, réussissant presque malgré moi à étirer mon rictus le plus mauvais.

— Et il est au courant que t'es là, Potter ? T'as pas peur qu'il le découvre et te rétrograde au rang de traître à ton tour ? Je suis pas certain que tu aies les épaules assez larges pour porter une telle charge, il faut savoir se montrer à la hauteur.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui lister les nombreux inconvénients du métier – solitude, impossibilité de se reposer dans son propre lit, regards mauvais cachant mal un besoin urgent de m'étrangler, envie de dormir et de ne plus se réveiller… – puisqu'il pâlit à la simple mention d'une trahison.

— Il le saura pas, j'ai pris la Carte.

— Courageux de ta part, avais-je raillé dans un rire mauvais. Et t'as vérifié où il était, ces trois dernières minutes ? Peut-être qu'il est en train de tourner à l'angle du couloir et que…

— Arrête un peu, putain ! m'avait-il interrompu soudainement, dans un grognement. Je suis pas venu pour ça !

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

J'avais tenté de me glisser par la gauche, en le poussant au passage, mais il m'en avait empêché en bondissant.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sirius ?

— Quoi, te bousculer ? T'es sur mon chemin et j'ai rendez-vous.

— Tu sais très bien que je parle pas de ça !

— Comment tu veux que je le sache ? avais-je craché en toute mauvaise foi. J'ai toujours été nul en Legilimencie, je peux pas deviner tout ce que tu mets derrière tes « _ça_ » à répétition !

— Je parle de Remus ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je m'y étais attendu et pourtant, la question, posée de façon si explicite, m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein ventre.

— Je suis un connard, t'as pas eu le mémo ? avais-je néanmoins réussi à articuler. Je crois savoir pourtant que tu as participé à sa rédaction.

Il avait eu l'air gêné cette fois, baissant la tête vers ses chaussures pendant une seconde.

— Personne pense que t'es un connard, Sirius, avait-il marmonné.

— Ah ? Parce que t'es sourd en plus d'être complètement stupide ? Potter l'a crié suffisamment de fois, ça m'étonne que tu l'aies pas entendu !

— Il était juste énervé ! Et tu peux pas lui en vouloir ! T'aurais réagi comment si l'un de nous s'était réveillé un matin et avait décidé d'envoyer Servilus à Lunard pour le faire tuer ? T'avais déjà envie de me casser la gueule quand on a tout appris pour Remus et que j'ai eu le malheur de trouver dangereux qu'un loup-garou soit présent à l'école pendant les pleines lunes ! Et j'avais douze ans, putain !

Toute ma volonté avait été nécessaire pour ne pas écrabouiller un de mes poings sur son nez, juste pour le faire taire, ou sur le mur de pierres à côté, pour remplacer la douleur lancinante qui malmenait mes nerfs par une brûlure plus tangible.

— On en arrive toujours à la même conclusion : je suis un connard et si t'arrives pas à comprendre à quel point de toi-même, je peux rien faire pour toi. J'en ai marre de te filer des cours de rattrapage dans toutes les matières.

Il avait laissé passer cette nouvelle insulte aussi facilement que toutes les autres, préférant se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air incertain.

— Il paraît que tu t'es disputé avec ton frère quelques jours avant de… enfin, quelques jours avant quoi. Bertha Jorkins vous a vus, elle raconte partout que tu… euh…

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, peut-être parce qu'il avait réalisé que c'était inutile.

J'avais entendu les rumeurs, je savais ce qu'elles disaient de vrai et de faux et j'aurais difficilement pu passer à côté de celles de Jorkins, qui étaient les plus populaires.

Après tout, qui n'aurait pas rêvé d'apprendre que Sirius Black était aussi capable de _supplier _son frère de l'écouter, et plus encore de découvrir qu'il était lui aussi capable de _pleurer_ ?

Servilus n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'essayer d'en tirer profit pour me sortir de mes gonds, lui qui faisait partie de ces nombreux connards que mon frère était décidé à suivre dans leurs délires mégalomanes simplement pour faire plaisir à mes parents.

Peter, parce qu'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le genre de sujet sur lequel me chercher, n'avait rien dit cependant et ce seul constat m'avait donné envie de pleurer à nouveau.

— J'ai plus de frère, avais-je répondu d'une voix sourde, en enfonçant mes ongles dans mes poings serrés pour ne pas risquer de céder. Je suis même pas sûr d'en avoir jamais eu un seul.

— Patmol…

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et laisse-moi passer. J'ai rendez-vous.

Le désespoir dans mon ton ne lui avait pas échappé, de toute évidence, puisqu'il s'était enfin décalé, non sans me fourrer entre les mains une enveloppe beaucoup trop lourde et à la forme un peu trop étrange pour ne contenir qu'un parchemin.

— On a juste rien compris, Sirius, mais personne t'enverra chier si t'essaies de t'expliquer. Pas moi en tous cas.

Dans l'enveloppe que j'avais ouverte en arrivant en haut, j'avais trouvé trois gallions et un mot :

« _Tu te souviens, en quatrième année, quand tu avais dit que la première chose que tu ferais, à tes dix-sept ans, ça serait d'ouvrir un compte bancaire pour faire des économies et te casser au plus vite de chez toi ?_

_On avait promis de te donner les premiers fonds, alors voilà... J'ai avancé les gallions respectifs de James et Remus, j'espère qu'une fois qu'on sera tous réconciliés, ils vont me les rembourser parce que je roule pas sur l'or._

_On est là si tu veux parler._

_Joyeux anniversaire et bon début d'indépendance,_

_Queudver_ »

Mes trois gallions tintant dans ma poche, les mains congelées et la gorge sèche, j'aurais donc pu aisément décidé qu'aller chez Peter était la solution idéale : il se montrerait diplomate, comme toujours, et il accepterait de m'écouter, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Quelque chose m'en empêcha pourtant, le sentiment que je n'avais jamais pu compter sur personne depuis longtemps, que j'avais peut-être trop épuisé sa patience à l'insulter ou qu'il en avait déjà trop fait pour rafistoler les morceaux de notre amitié.

A défaut de meilleure idée, je me traînai jusqu'au parc pour enfants aménagé au centre du village de Godric's Hollow, à quelques centaines de mètres de chez les Potter mais suffisamment loin pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me voit par une des nombreuses fenêtres, et me glissai sous un banc, dans la peau de mon alter-ego canin, les yeux rivés sur le ciel nuageux mais partiellement étoilé.

Sirius y était accrochée, à sa place habituelle, et c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un beau jour du mois de décembre, alors que je ne m'y attendais plus – et que plus personne, d'ailleurs, ne s'y attendait –, tout sembla s'arranger.

La journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres depuis deux mois désormais : je m'étais réveillée en retard après m'être rendormie en entendant le réveil d'Holly sonner, Aïssa était venue me tirer de mon lit en me faisant la morale sur mes sorties nocturnes, j'avais écopé du jeu de sourcils pervers que Desdemona m'offrait maintenant tous les matins et j'étais arrivée à mon cours de Runes _in extremis_, une pomme attrapée au vol dans la Grande Salle tout juste parée de ses décorations de Noël, les cheveux encore mouillés, mon sac à moitié ouvert sur des livres fourrés à la va-vite et ma cravate enroulée autour de mon cou à la manière d'une écharpe.

Dirk avait reniflé de mépris quand j'avais réalisé que je n'avais pas fait la moitié de mes traductions, Daniel m'avait laissée copier les siennes avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire, j'avais bâillé d'épuisement pendant tout le cours et m'étais traînée jusqu'au déjeuner plutôt que vers mon lit seulement parce que je mourrais de faim.

Un seul coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle avait réussi à me réveiller complètement et m'avait permis du même coup de réaliser ce qui était à l'origine des bourdonnements conspirateurs qui s'élevaient aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Sirius était assis à sa table d'origine et, plus étonnant encore, ses trois amis l'entouraient, James à sa gauche, Peter et Remus sur le banc d'en face.

L'image n'aurait pas dû me paraître si inédite, et ce d'autant plus qu'ils éclatèrent de rire comme ils l'avaient fait un million de fois au moment exact où je posai les yeux sur eux, mais le fait qu'elle ait disparu de mon quotidien depuis plusieurs semaines s'ajoutait à leurs gestes un peu crispés et aux regards gênés ou perdus qu'ils faisaient glisser les uns vers les autres chaque fois qu'ils pensaient être suffisamment discrets.

Un instant perturbée, je fus poussée en avant par Horton et perdis de vue Black au moment où une nouvelle blague les faisait rire de façon incroyablement bruyante.

— J'imagine que tu vas me dire que tu ne sais rien cette fois aussi ? s'enquit Desdemona à la seconde où je pris place en face d'elle, là où, évidemment, elle était le plus à même d'espionner ce nouveau développement dans la saga sans fin des Maraudeurs.

Je me servis généreusement en gratin de pâtes, en m'efforçant de ne pas me retourner pour les observer à nouveau à mon tour et vérifier que Sirius allait bien.

— Désolée, Desde, Black et moi n'avons toujours pas réussi à créer ce sortilège qui me permettrait d'être mise au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie en temps réel, ironisai-je dans un sourire moqueur.

— Que de soirées en tête à tête gâchées ! rétorqua-t-elle, non moins sarcastique. A moins que vous n'ayez été occupés à autre chose de bien plus intéressant et de beaucoup plus chronophage ?

Je sentis mes épaules se crisper et pinçai les lèvres dans un regard mauvais.

— Observer les étoiles prend du temps, c'est vrai.

— Et les atteindre encore plus, selon le partenaire choisi, railla-t-elle d'un ton grivois. J'aurais pourtant pensé que Black, avec sa belle gueule de champion et son prénom si bien choisi, était plutôt du genre à savoir comment s'y prendre pour faire ça vite et bien.

Sa mauvaise blague fut saluée par les rires de nos ami.e.s mais lui valut, de ma part, un coup de pied violent dans le tibia.

— Si j'apprends pourquoi et comment ils se sont réconciliés, tu seras la dernière à le savoir ! Peut-être même que tu ne le sauras jamais !

J'aurais pu lui prédire son échec dans toutes nos BUSES qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi déçue et alarmée.

— Oh non, Mack ! Excuse-moi ! Je te promets d'arrêter ! Je sais bien que tu ne couches pas avec Black !

— Crie plus fort, les élèves dissipés au fond de la salle ne t'ont pas entendu !

— J'ai entendu dire que c'était McGonagall qui avait tout arrangé, intervint Duncan précipitamment, dans un souci d'apaisement évident. La rumeur dit qu'elle les a carrément enfermés dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils en ressortent réconciliés. Il paraît qu'elle en avait marre de les coller en retenue tous les jours ou presque parce qu'ils se battaient chacun de leurs côtés avec n'importe qui, d'autant que les notes de Black étaient en chute libre.

— Je crois qu'il a aussi été retrouvé à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit ou à l'aube, sans compter qu'il passait plus de temps à dormir dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune que dans son lit, ajouta Holly avec une grimace de compassion.

Ogden fit l'effort – immense, la connaissant – de ne pas rebondir sur ce point, même si son regard dévia inévitablement dans ma direction.

— L'avantage, c'est que tu vas enfin pouvoir faire une nuit complète ce soir, commenta-t-elle seulement.

Et ce fut exactement ce que je fis.

Dès que la sonnerie ponctuant la fin des cours se fit entendre, je courus chercher de quoi me nourrir dans les cuisines, montai dans mon dortoir au pas de course, pris une douche si longue et si chaude que j'en ressortis fripée et rouge vermillon et m'endormis à l'instant où mon corps s'écrasa sur mon lit.

Pas une seconde, je ne songeai à Sirius et à notre rendez-vous nocturne, convaincue qu'il ne pourrait que vouloir passer sa soirée avec ses meilleurs amis nouvellement retrouvés.

Il fallut qu'il me courre après en m'apercevant au détour d'un couloir le lendemain, abandonnant au passage lesdits meilleurs amis, pour que je réalise que j'avais peut-être eu tort de présumer de ses envies et de ses projets.

— Tout va bien ? fut sa première question, posée d'un ton et en me scrutant avec une telle inquiétude que je reculai d'un pas.

— Euuuh, oui, tout va bien. Et toi ? ajoutai-je, pas certaine qu'il puisse en dire autant que moi.

Il fit craquer ses deux index avec ses pouces, dans une réplique identique du tic qu'il me reprochait si souvent, mais hocha la tête.

— Ça roule. Pourquoi t'es pas venue hier soir ?

— Hier soir ? répétai-je bêtement, faute de meilleure réponse.

Une sirène d'alarme venait toutefois de s'enclencher dans mon cerveau mortifié, lequel ne put que se désintégrer encore plus rapidement lorsque Sirius, qui ne manquait pourtant jamais une occasion de se moquer, précisa seulement, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable :

— Hier soir, pour notre cours d'Astronomie. Je t'ai attendu un moment et je pensais que t'étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça…

Son ton était clairement soucieux, comme s'il s'imaginait que j'avais passé toute la nuit à me tordre de douleur dans mon lit et je me sentis immédiatement submergée par une vague de culpabilité à l'idée de l'avoir passé profondément endormie sous ma couette, pendant qu'il escaladait des milliers de marches pour mourir de froid sur la plus haute tour du château.

— Je suis désolée, Sirius, j'étais juste épuisée par toutes les nuits blanches ou presque de ces derniers mois et je me suis endormie, bafouillai-je en rougissant. Surtout que je me suis dit que tu… euh… aurais autre chose à faire aussi.

D'un geste de la main, je lui désignai ses copains qui, dans un bel ensemble, nous observaient de loin, perplexes.

Potter avait les yeux tellement plissés que des rides avaient envahi l'ensemble de son visage, ce qui n'eut pas l'air d'inquiéter Sirius plus que ça.

— Oh, ok, fit-il seulement, son regard gris revenant se planter dans le mien presque immédiatement. Du coup, tu veux plus qu'on se voit ? Enfin, pas qu'on arrête de se voir tout le temps, c'est pas possible, mais qu'on se retrouve pour tes cours d'Astronomie ? corrigea-t-il précipitamment. Si t'es trop fatiguée…

« _Et que tu es à nouveau trop occupé…_ », aurais-je voulu ajouter, parce que c'était peut-être ma principale appréhension, que tout redevienne comme avant et qu'il finisse par m'oublier à son tour au profit d'occupations plus intéressantes.

Je préférais encore choisir d'arrêter avant d'être abandonnée, si bien que j'opinai avec une grimace d'excuse.

— Au pire, on pourra faire quelques séances de rattrapage en catastrophe quelques jours avant les BUSES quand je serai en train d'hyperventiler et que dormir me semblera être une activité pour les faibles, plaisantai-je.

Il se dérida dans un sourire railleur.

— Je voudrais pas te faire peur, Atkinson, mais avant les BUSES, il y a les BUSES blancs, à la rentrée. Tu penses être prête ?

— Arrête ! couinai-je en sentant mon estomac faire une pirouette.

Son rire redoubla quand je le frappai à l'épaule, dans un grognement.

— Si tu veux, on peut faire un dernier tour d'horizon de tes connaissances ce soir ? proposa-t-il, bon prince. A minuit, pour te laisser le temps d'apprendre au moins le nom des huit satellites réguliers de Jupiter ?

La moquerie aurait pu lui valoir un refus – et un nouveau coup sur l'épaule – mais son regard, qu'une lueur un peu suppliante fit momentanément briller, me fit céder avant d'avoir eu le temps de me convaincre que j'avais rêvé.

Le soir même, je fus évidemment incapable de citer plus de deux des satellites en question et après avoir fait son malin en en mentionnant soixante-et-onze de plus, qu'il subdivisa en groupes puis en sous-groupes, il resta silencieux pendant cinq bonnes minutes, appuyé sur la balustrade, les yeux dans le vague.

— A quoi tu penses ? finis-je par lui demander, quand le vide qui s'étendait à nos pieds commença à me donner le vertige.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Au fait que parmi tous les endroits où j'ai pu observer les étoiles, Poudlard reste le plus incroyable. Quasiment aucune pollution lumineuse, aucun obstacle entre la terre et le ciel, on a de la chance.

Ou beaucoup de malchance, faillis-je répondre. Sans ce ciel incroyable à disposition, personne n'aurait songé à nous faire étudier une matière aussi inutile que l'Astronomie.

— Une fois, j'ai fait du camping avec mes parents dans la Forêt de Galloway en Ecosse et c'était plutôt pas mal aussi, lui dis-je à la place avec un sourire. Adrian et moi, on a passé presque toute la nuit allongés sur les tables de pique-nique de la seule aire de repos de toute la forêt à se raconter des histoires flippantes et je peux te dire qu'avec les ombres des arbres qui nous entouraient et le vent qui soufflait sinistrement, les étoiles qui brillaient comme des lampions m'ont été d'une sacrée aide pour ne pas mourir de peur.

— J'irai voir ça quand j'aurais l'occasion alors, répondit-il en esquissant un faible rictus, même pas moqueur.

Le silence s'étira une nouvelle fois entre nous, plutôt confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne brusquement vers moi pour demander :

— Je peux te poser une question, Mackenzie ?

— Tu peux toujours essayer mais si ça concerne les lunes d'une quelconque planète, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir y répondre.

Son rictus s'agrandit une seconde puis il redevint grave, presque solennel.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me poses jamais aucune question ? Je veux dire, les gens ici passent leur temps à me poser un milliard de questions. T'es sûr que ça va, Sirius ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre James, Peter, Remus et toi, Sirius ? Comment ça se fait que ton frère te déteste, Sirius ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que ta famille voudrait t'égorger et te jeter au fond d'un fossé, Sirius ? Ces dernières semaines, les professeurs m'ont assommé de questions dans ce genre-là, sans parler de Cassy, et James et les autres aussi hier. Même des idiots à qui j'avais jamais parlé de ma vie m'ont posé des questions indiscrètes ! Mais toi, tu passes toutes tes nuits depuis deux mois à m'écouter déblatérer sur des trucs que tu retiens même pas juste pour me tenir compagnie et tu poses jamais aucune question ! Pourquoi ?

Un instant décontenancée par cette interrogation, et peut-être encore plus par l'intonation vraiment perplexe et presque colérique avec laquelle il l'avait posée, je ne sus quoi répondre.

Pas parce que je n'avais aucune réponse à lui fournir mais parce qu'au contraire, j'en avais trop : je ne posais jamais aucune question qui ne soit trop indiscrète parce que je savais qu'il n'y répondait jamais, que ça ne faisait en général que le braquer, qu'il était plus facile d'obtenir des informations sur lui quand il n'avait pas l'impression d'être soumis à un interrogatoire et que je n'avais pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise.

— C'est juste que je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies envie de répondre à celles que je me pose, lui avouai-je au bout d'un moment. Par exemple, il y a un truc sur lequel je m'interroge depuis un moment, mais qui me dit que tu te prêteras au jeu ?

— Vas-y, fit-il d'un ton déterminé. Je te promets d'y répondre.

La question qui me vint et qui m'était revenue le plus souvent ces dernières semaines – _est-ce qu'il allait bien _– était aussi celle à laquelle il n'aurait jamais honnêtement répondu et dont j'avais de toute façon déjà la réponse.

— Si je devais être un fruit ou un légume, qu'est-ce que je serais d'après toi, et pourquoi ? improvisai-je plutôt, de ma voix la plus sérieuse.

Je fus assez fière de mon effet puisque, pour une fois, ce fut lui qui écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté par le tour pris par mes pensées. Il finit toutefois par émettre un rire, qui détendit ses traits tirés et lui rendit les dix-sept ans qu'il semblait perdre un peu trop régulièrement ces temps-ci.

— Une noix de coco, répondit-il avec un sourire. Dure et visiblement capable de t'assommer de l'extérieur mais douce et sucrée à l'intérieur.

J'émis un « _Oh_ », les joues soudainement brûlantes, sans toutefois savoir s'il s'agissait d'un compliment.

— Et moi, je serais quoi ? demanda-t-il à son tour, sans rien remarquer.

— Hummm, réfléchis-je, prise au dépourvu. Un artichaut, je dirais.

— Un artichaut ? répéta-t-il, scandalisé. C'est vachement moins cool que la noix de coco !

— La noix de coco capable de t'assommer, tu veux dire ? ironisai-je d'un ton mauvais.

— J'ai dit que t'étais douce et sucrée aussi ! L'artichaut, c'est dégueulasse !

— C'est pas une question de goût, c'est une question de personnalité ! T'as toutes ces feuilles sur l'artichaut et tu te dis en le voyant que ça va être impossible à cuisiner, t'as pas le temps et t'as pas envie de le faire mais finalement, quand tu t'y colles, tu découvres que ces feuilles étaient pas si dégueulasses et qu'en plus, il y a un cœur fondant qui se cachait en dessous et c'est une excellente surprise parce que tu l'aurais jamais cru au premier abord ! C'est un peu pareil avec toi.

Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises sans commenter, l'air à la fois sceptique et scandalisé, avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre la balustrade en secouant la tête.

— Je crois que je préfère quand tu ne me poses pas de questions, finalement.

— Cool, comme ça je n'aurais même plus à te demander si ça va, rétorquai-je du tac au tac en lui tirant la langue.

Il eut un mouvement des épaules désinvolte.

— De toute façon, ça sert à rien de me le demander tout le temps parce que la réponse est toujours la même : tant que je suis là et que je ne suis pas mort, c'est que tout va bien.

Tout indiquait le contraire mais je choisis de ne pas commenter car qui d'autre que lui pouvait estimer quelles étaient ses limites ?

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il était si près de les atteindre à peine deux semaines plus tard, lorsque James Potter débarqua dans la cheminée du salon de mes parents pour m'annoncer qu'il avait disparu.

* * *

**[1] **Connor McKinnon était le parrain de James, assassiné dans le cadre de son travail d'Auror (v. chapitre 28 de La Course).

* * *

Hum, que dire ?

Je pense qu'on a ici mes ingrédients préférés pour écrire une histoire : du drama à fond les ballons mais un peu de cuteness pour enrober tout ça quand même.

J'espère que j'ai brisé votre coeur autant que je l'ai réchauffé car, avouons-le, l'état psychologique de Sirius est aussi inquiétant que ne sont incroyablement mignons les moments qu'il passe avec Mackenzie ! *.*

(J'ai personnellement lâché beaucoup de "_Awww_" attendris en me relisant, surtout avec cette dernière conversation sur l'artichaut et la noix de coco et puis, l'anniversaire de Sirius ! ;D)

D'ailleurs, pas qu'avec Mackenzie parce que les trois moments privilégiés de Sirius avec chacun de ses copains là, c'est quelque chose aussi !

La deuxième partie n'est pas du tout commencée mais elle tourne en boucle dans ma tête alors j'espère pouvoir l'écrire et la poster prochainement, mais je ne promets rien ! (car La Course reste ma priorité)

J'ai très très très hâte (et en même temps, je suis méga stressée HAHAHA) d'avoir votre avis alors ne me laissez pas tomber please ! *regard de Patmol abandonné*

En plus, j'ai mis beaucoup de travail dans cet OS : watch me faire des recherches à deux heures du matin sur la position des étoiles en Ecosse à Noël 1974 ou en Angleterre en avril 1972, ainsi que sur les meilleurs bonbons anglais/américains sur le marché dans les années 70... ;D

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que les auteurices mettent beaucoup de temps à écrire et à publier (ça demande plus de temps qu'on le croit haha), alors vraiment vraiment, n'hésitez pas (jamais) à laisser des reviews ! :)

Alors, merci d'avoir lu et à vos claviers !

(Please, please, please, please !)


End file.
